The Triplets  Fred, Sage, & George
by HPalways1234
Summary: Hogwarts, taking place around the twins 4th year. Summary sucks, I know, but the story is better :D Please review when done.


**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic, so no harsh comments please..I worked really hard on this. I don't know if this one will get finished, depends if you guys like it :) Review, and if enough people like it, I will continue it. :)**

Introduction

England. That's where I live. Along with my brothers Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Fred, and Ron. I also have one sister, and her name is Ginny. Me and her, we're the only girls out of the eight children my mum and dad have had. In case you want to know, their names are Molly and Arthur. I was their fifth child, right between George and Fred. Four minutes younger than George, and three minutes older than Fred. Yeah, you just read that right. We're triplets.

Chapter 1

I rose higher and higher over the pitch, my hazel-coloured eyes looking for the slightest glint of gold. I could see my brothers below, hitting Bludgers out of our teams way. Only when Fred hit one towards another player and prevented him from scoring did I allow a smile, but it vanished when I saw what I was looking for. The golden Snitch was hovering next to one of the goal-posts on our side. I pushed the front of my broom down, accelerating towards the golden ball that would end the game. The ball took a sudden dive, and I dove too. I reached forward, and with a last stretch, caught the Snitch and tumbled onto the ground. I sat up with it in my hand, not believing that I had caught it. I slowly held it up for the crowd to see. I heard feet hit the ground behind me, and I was suddenly lifted up. I looked down to see Fred and George holding me, grins stretched across their faces. The crowd cheered, stamped their feet, and sent sparks from their wands. I slowly revolved in a circle, still holding the Snitch high.

"Sage, Sage, Sage!" The crowd was chanting my name.

"Sage, come on, we're going to be late!"

"What?" I said, sitting up in bed. My bed.

"Dang it! Not again!" I said, reluctantly opening my eyes. Fred and George were sitting on my bed; each had a hand on each arm, as though they had been trying to wake me. _They probably were, _I thought to myself.

"Yes?" I asked, pointedly looking at my arms. They caught the look, and let go.

"We're leaving soon," Fred started

"And mum wants you downstairs." George said. "And no,"

"Your not in trouble," Fred finished, smiling at my worried expression.

"Good, I thought she had found out about my products. I'm-"

"Always leaving them laying around. We know." They both said this time.

"You know me too well." I muttered, hoping they hadn't heard.

"We know." They both said again. So much for them not hearing me.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. Don't wanna keep mum waiting." I pushed myself off my bed and climbed out of the comforter. I padded down the hall, hearing my brothers right behind me. "What's the date by the way?"

"September 1st." George said. I stopped in my tracks, causing them to bump into me.

"Already? We're going back today?" I said, excitement in my voice.

"Yes ma'am. Free to do magic whenever we want to again. No one holding us back. Did you not hear me earlier? " It was Fred who spoke this time.

"Then what are we doing standing here? Come on!" I took off at a run, jumping down the staircases and sliding across landings in my socks. I could hear the twins laughing behind me, and running to catch up.

"Why did no one tell me today was the 1st?" I said, finally arriving in the kitchen. I shot an accusing glance at my mum and dad.

"You have a calendar in your room, we figured you knew." My mum spoke for the both of them, and I realized she was making breakfast.

"Sorry, I just really want to go back to Hogwarts. You know me." I said, walking over towards her and taking the toast she was buttering. I took up her job while she started working on the bacon. Waving her wand, the bacon rose and came to settle in a pan off to my right, sitting on the stove. It immediately started to crackle, and I sighed. I would miss my mum's cooking when I went off to Hogwarts.

"Yes, we all know how you love Hogwarts. Never shut up about it, do you?" Ron had arrived in the kitchen, and he took a seat at the table. I finished buttering the last slice of toast, and picked up the plate that held it. Walking over to the table, I set it down right in front of him. "Excuse me, but wasn't it you a few years ago that was _crying _over not being old enough to go?" I smirked at him, getting a stare in return. "Love ya little bro," I said, messing up his already messy hair. I took a seat in-between Fred and George, and picked up my own slice.

"And this year, even Ginny gets to go. All my children, are or have been at school now." I heard my mum sigh, and gave her a knowing smile. She hated that we were growing up too fast. I was about to say something in return to her, but I caught sight of the clock above her.

"Is that the time?" I said, jumping up from my chair.

"Yes, unless the time in England is off." Ginny said, entering the kitchen.

"Be right back!" I yelled, running past Ginny and up the stairs to my room.

"I need to pack!" I said to myself, opening my trunk. Luckily all my schoolbooks, quills, and parchment were already in there, so all I needed to pack was my uniform and some extra clothing. I ran to my closet and grabbed all the clothes I could hold and started folding.

"Already got the parental instinct in her. Quite scary, wouldn't you say Fred?" The twins had appeared at my doorway.

"Quite scary, George, quite scary indeed. Totally unlike our trunks. _Our _clothes are all thrown in there. No order at all." Fred replied, smiling at me.

"Just the way we like it." They said in unison.

"Please quit commenting and help me!" I said, desperation making my voice rise.

"All right all right." They walked into my room and continued folding for me. I rushed around my room, and got everything I would need while I was at school. Finally, I grabbed my camera and put it in my drawstring backpack, closed it, and put it on my back. I walked over towards my trunk and saw my clothes folded neatly inside.

"Thank you sooooo much!" I said, giving them hugs.

"Welcome." They said at the same time. I grabbed my trunk and walked out of my room, turning off the light after me. I heard my brothers shut the door behind me and follow me down the stairs. When I finally reached the kitchen, I rolled my trunk over to the back door and set it down.

"All ready," I said, smiling at my mum.

"Good, because we're leaving in 5 minutes." I smiled when I heard this, and opened the back door to see my dad rummaging around in the trunk of the old Ford Angela.

"Dad, do I even want to know what you're doing?" I asked, walking over to him with my trunk in tow.

"Just putting a little expanding charm on the trunk to get all your luggage in the car." He puffed out, removing his head from the back and picking up my trunk.

"Is everything ready out here?" My mum called.

"Yes, get everybody out here. We need to leave, like _now." _I said to her, climbing into the back of the car and putting on my seatbelt. Not soon after, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George had piled in on either side of me. Only when we started driving did I allow a grin to break out over my face. I looked over to Ginny though, and saw fear there.

"It's gonna be fine Gin, you'll make it into Gryffindor." I said aloud the fear that we all know she was keeping inside.

"All Weasleys have been in Gryffindor, there is no doubt in my mind you won't be placed there also." My mum said, reaching back to squeeze her knee.

"Yeah, you'll probably make it in. But if you don't, I'm afraid we'll have to disown you." Ron spoke now.

"Ronald!" My mum and I said at the same time. But all tension had evaporated from the air as everybody laughed at what we had said. My mum gave me a smile and faced front again. The ride to King's Cross station didn't take that long, and it was filled with things about Hogwarts and the school. My brothers and I filled Ginny in about all the things about Hogwarts, and it almost seemed too soon when we arrived at the station. We piled out of the car, and I looked up at Big Ben and smiled.

"We're here!" I squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. I grabbed my trunk from my dad and ran over to the front doors, and took a deep breath and went inside. I let go of my trunk and twirled in a slow circle on the spot, taking it all in. As the rest of my family walked in, I looked over at Fred and allowed myself a running start before I jumped up on his back and said in his ear "We're here!" again. He re-adjusted me on his back so it was more comfortable, and just laughed. He started to walk forward, letting me stay where I was.

"Yeah guys, I got your trunks!" George yelled out from behind us.

"Thanks Georgie!" We yelled back at the same time. Our laughs echoed off the walls as we made our way over to Platform 9 ¾ .


End file.
